Romance Over Work
by omgitsSuzy
Summary: What happens after the war and the gang goes back to Hogwarts? HP/PP DM/HG BZ/LL
1. Applying for the Job

**ROMANCE OVER WORK**

**A Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson love story**

"Harry? Harry? Harry, are you listening? Mcgonagall is going to say something."

Harry, at that moment, was in his own little world; staring at the table across the room, at the girl of his dreams. Dreaming about the way her body would feel on his.

"What was that Mione? I must have zoned out. Sorry about that. What did Mcgonagall say?"

Hermione was starting to get frustrated with Harry, after all she told him, repeatedly, that Mcgonagall was speaking. With a sigh she explained what their Headmistress told them.

"Harry, she said that they are short of staff this year since the war and they are wondering if any 8th year (A:/N or smart 7th years. You'll see why later) students wanted to be teachers for classes until the positions are filled."

Hermione looked to Harry with interest; wondering if he was even considering the offer. Harry looked excited at the prospect of teaching classes instead of taking them. He looked at Ron to see if he was thinking about it, but as usual, Ron was stuffing his face. Turning back to Hermione, Harry responded.

"I would love to teach DADA. I guess I'll go to Mcgonagall after we finish dinner."

"Professor, I would like to apply for the job as teacher for DADA. As you know, I have a lot of experience, and I think I would be a decent choice for the job."

Harry took a huge breath at the end of his sentence. Which was also a sigh of relief for actually saying that.

"Mr. Potter, I would like you- Come in Miss Parkinson. Now that you both are here I would like to offer you two the position of the DADA professors."

Harry and Pansy looked at each other then at their professor and then back at each other. This repeated for a few minutes; until Pansy broke the silence.

**NEW STORY! I've had this on my computer since the summer, I just had to make a few adjustments. Check out my other stories on my profiles 'omgitsSuzy' and 'Wishing Dark Thoughts'. LOVE YA ~omgitsSuzy **


	2. Getting the Job and Other Things

**ROMANCE OVER WORK**

**A Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson love story**

"Professor, why two people? Why us anyway? We were on opposite sides of the war; we hated each other."

Said Pansy in a very matter of fact way. While Pansy was asking this, Harry was looking her over. Her straight, jet black hair, her button nose (A/N her nose was fixed the year previous from a hex in the war), green eyes, her curvy figure and long luscious legs. Pansy turned around and saw Harry looking at her. She could have sworn he was drooling. Pansy knew that she should stop him from looking at her like that, but she realized that she liked him looking at her. After all, she has liked him since their 6th year.

"If you two both agree, than you can start on Monday."

"Sure Professor, I'd love to."

Pansy looked at Harry with surprise and excitement. She was excited that he, the one guy she's been crushing on for two years, is finally in her grasp.

"We'd love to take the position Professor."

Pansy said that with so much excitement that she was scaring the other two occupants in the room.

"Excellent! You two will start on Monday. I suggest you two go over what you will teach your classes. Oh by the way, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy are teaching Potions and Arithmancy. Mr. Zabini and Miss Lovegood are teaching Divination and Mr. Longbottom is teaching herbology. Have a good evening."

And with that, Professor Mcgonagall left the two alone in her office. To start a conversation Harry asked her what has been on both their minds.

"I wonder why the Professors put Slytherins and Gryffindors together as teacher duos?"

"I wonder if it was because of House Unity? Dumbledore, the old bat, must have thought of this lunatic idea, and – "

For some unknown reason or force, Harry walked over to Pansy and kissed her.

**OH I known I'm evil! But you might love me later. ~omgitsSuzy (Wishing Dark Thoughts) **


	3. Continuation of Other Things

**ROMANCE OVER WORK**

**Chapter 3**

Harry, at first, was shocked by his own actions. Pansy was also shocked because she couldn't believe that Harry Potter, the man of her dreams and supposed enemy, was kissing her. They were stunned though, when they heard someone cough behind them.

"Good evening Professor."

"Good evening , Miss Parkinson. Don't let me interrupt anything important now. I just wanted to congratulations on you two getting the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professors. Good luck, and good night."

And with that the portrait of their deceased Headmaster left, leaving the newly appointed professors confused and embarrassed.

"That was, shall we say, interesting and breathtaking. The kissing part was breathtaking, and well, the part with Dumbledore was the interes- you know what? I'm so confused, and when I'm confused I babble on and on and on and on. Until I start getting on everyone's nerves."

Harry cut of Pansy's rambling with an intense kiss pressed onto her plump, full lips.

"Now that was breathtaking."

Said Pansy with a rosy coloured blush rising onto her cheeks.

Harry, with a surprisingly Slytherin-like smirk, said

"Next time, I guess, when we do that we have to be in a more remote part of the castle."

Pansy hoped that she heard what she thought she heard. And was growing more and more certain the longer she looked at Harry.

"What do you mean by next time, ? Are you hinting at something?"

"I mean that if Dumbledore didn't interrupt us, I would be asking you out or snogging you senseless, preferably both though. "

"Oh."

Was all Pansy could say.

"Why don't you ask me out no, then we can snog each other in one of our private rooms?"

"A great idea Miss Parkinson, a great idea. Well, do you want to go out with me?"

"Yes. Now lets go to your room. Or find a broom closet?"

"Lead the way."

With that, Harry and Pansy left the office completely unaware of the portraits spreading the gossip throughout the school.

**DONE!**


	4. HELP ME FIND A STORY

Hello people of Fanfiction! I know that it has been a really long time since I have been on and updating, but there are really good reasons. Like the fact that I was at a hospital for a good amount of the year and was not allowed a computer; and stuff like that. What I'm here today is to ask that if you guys know what story I'm talking about. Here is what I remember:

I remember that Voldemort had won the war and everyone is dead except for Hermione and Luna. And they go back using a time turner or spell and they go back to the marauder era and they fall in love with Remus and Sirius. Also Hermione's eyes turn a blood red because she was thinking about their blood when they were taken back in time and Luna's hair turned a pure white because she was thinking about ?

That's all I really remember, but please, if you know where I can find this story. Or if you know what it's called, I would be really grateful. I have been searching for the past few days on the search section and harry potter section of the website and cannot find it. I think I'm looking in the wrong spot, but I cannot seem to find it, no matter where I look.

PLEASE HELP ME FIND IT! I will be extremely grateful!


End file.
